


You Feel like Home

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baymella, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmella considers the implications of her winning the Battle Royal and facing Bayley for the championship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel like Home

Since the moment Carmella won that Battle Royal there has been speculation abound. Would she remain a loyal friend to Bayley now that the championship was within her reach? Or would she become one more in a long line of friends that had betrayed her when that shiny silver belt became a factor? Most people seemed to be of one of two minds, if she stabbed Bayley in the back and used some less than legal maneuvers to win the match she’d be worse than scum but if she went into this match valuing her relationship with Bayley more than the title she’d be a naive, sentimental twit. Everywhere she went people wanted to know what she was gonna do and the truth was even she didn’t know what she was gonna do.

Becoming the NXT Women’s Champion was everything she’d been working so hard for, the reason she came to Florida, the reason she spends eight hours a day at the Performance Center working out until she feels like she’ll pass out. Now here they are dangling her dream in front of her face and all she has to do to fulfill it is jump Bayley before the match or grab a handful of tights to get the pin. Easy peasy, right? Wrong. Every time she felt like she’d made up her mind, that she was walking out with that title no matter what, Bayley would walk into the room all bright smiles and sparkling brown eyes making her heart melt and completely destroying her resolve.

Curled up in bed at night with Bayley pressed tight to her back, warm and solid, her arm wrapped around Carmella’s waist, her light snores ruffling the hairs on the back of her neck like they are now she wonders how she could have ever considered giving all of this up for that hunk of metal. It could never mean as much to her as Bayley does. They’re gonna have a great match, one for the books, and if she wins it’ll be fair and square and Carmella will know that she earned it, that Bayley will be so happy for her, so proud. If she doesn’t win that’s okay too, she’ll be happy knowing that she gave it her all and that there’s always next time. Win or lose it doesn’t matter, at the end of the night she’ll still have Bayley to come home to, Bayley’s strong arms and Bayley’s soft kisses and really, that’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I spit out while talking with a friend. Drop me a line if you liked it.


End file.
